The Love of a Sharky Man
by 3Nezumi-chan3
Summary: Zetsu's new partner and Kisame are all alone at the akatsuki base because everyone else is on a mission of some sort. What will they do? Characters are OOC, some more than others. KisamexOC  this is my first story.
1. Meet Kitsune

Hi! Nezumi-chan here! I am going to attempt to write a short story for my friend. I am sorry if any info about the Akatsuki is wrong…I have not seen all of the episodes... I am basing this off of my knowledge from the fanfictions I have read. Any pointers you may have are welcome... Flames are also accepted, just be nice with them please.

"Blah"-talking

Blah- narration part/Kit

_Blah_- Kit's thoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but the OC is mine!

* * *

It is a day still drowsy at the Akatsuki base… and it is very quiet. One reason for this might be due to the time- it is about 7:30 in the morning **(A/U- I mean really? Who would **_**want**_** to be up that early?) **, and because almost all of the Akatsuki are out doing missions. Hidan and Kakuzu are searching for a bounty, Deidara and Tobi were someplace doing who knows what **(A/U-Sasori is dead in this story)**, Pein and Konan are in the Hidden Rain Village, Zetsu is off spying on someone, and Itachi is on a solo-mission. So, the only ones left are Zetsu's partner, and Kisame.

I should probably be introducing you to Zetsu's partner…right? Well it is a she, and her name is Kitsune, Kit for short. Kit originates from the Hidden Grass Village, and wears her forehead protector around her waist. She has hazel eyes and long brown hair put in a low ponytail. Her outfit consists of a skin-tight orange belly shirt with fishnets covering her stomach, and slightly baggy knee-length black shorts. **(A/U- sorry if I explained that poorly!)**

Entering the base, we see that a door is opening down the hall… This would be where we first see the amazingly awesome Kit!

* * *

~-Kit's POV-~

-yawn-"Why can't I fall asleep again? It is _early_! I am normally not up 'till noon! Well, since I am up, I better go get some breakfast…"

"Talking to yourself again, I take it?"

…_there is Kisame…I was hoping I wouldn't run into him today…I mean, I like seeing him with his handsome face, strong arms, and long, lithe, limbs…that's not what I mean to say! I meant to say his ugly face, weak arms, and short, stubby, limbs…whatever…I originally meant to say seeing him healthy…I don't want him to know that I do care for him…_

"Hey! You still there, Kit?"

"What? Yea I am here! And why are you here? Also, I was not talking out loud!"

"Because I don't have a mission, same as you…and you were too!"

-huff- "Whatever! Another thing, I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no-"

There is a "poof" and suddenly Pein is standing in between us.

"Stop arguing this instant! You have to listen to me 'cause I am your infamous leader who is awesome! Mwuahahahahahahahah!"

"…."

"….."

Kisame and I both sweat drop

"Okay?"

"Yes! You are a good employee of evil! I shall now leave…continue with what you were doing…as long as it isn't arguing!"

Pein repoofs out of the room.

"Our leader is one strange dude…"

Abruptly there is another POOF and Pein is back.

"I heard that Kisame!"

He poofs away to go back to where he came from.

"This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute! First he hears us arguing from down in the Rain Village…then he hears you call him strange….What is up with him?"

"….have you just noticed we are all weird? Pein can hear us from far away distances, and has _metal_ all over his face, Konan can change into _paper_, Hidan is _immortal_, Kakuzu has _four_ hearts, Deidara has _mouths_ on his hands, Sasori is a _puppet_, Itachi is _emotionless_, I look like a _shark_, and you are just plain _crazy_!"

"Why thank you!"

"….you weren't supposed to take that as a compliment…"

"Well too bad 'cause I did!"

-chuckles- "You can be very amusing!"

"Huh? I'm not supposed to be something for your amusement! So just leave me alone!"

I start walking down the hall.

_Humph! The nerve of that man! He is so mean!_

"Ummm, Kit? The kitchen is that way…"

I stop suddenly, turn around, and I see Kisame smirking at me. I frown, and start walking towards the kitchen.

"…..I knew that…"

* * *

So? What do you think? Does it sound ok? If you have any tips for me, they are welcome. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter, but I don't know how long that will take. I am very busy with volleyball, and my school musical. I hope to get the next chapter posted by at least the end of the month of October.

Please review!


	2. Chapter2!

Reviews. That is something I had underestimated. Whenever an author started talking about having a lot of traffic, but not a lot of reviews, I pretty much ignored it, not thinking anything of it. Well, not that I have an account and am writing a story, I know what they mean. I don't know if this is something that is common for all fanfic writers, or just a new writer, but it is starting to bug me. I have a lot more visitors than reveiwers.

So, on that note, I thank the people who did review my story! I love you very much right now. Sugary goodness for all of you (…I hope everybody who reviewed likes sugar)!

Disclaimer- I own Kit but not the Akatsuki…unfortunately

* * *

_I feel disgusting….I have to go take a shower-shutters- that is the one thing I hate about being a ninja, the filthiness…yuck…_

I strip down to nothing and hop into the shower, with the water as hot as it can go. With it so hot, I actually feel like I am actually getting this sweaty stickiness off.

Stepping out of the shower, I realize that I didn't bring any clothes with me into the bathroom. I wrap myself up in a towel and tip-toe out of the bathroom towards my room. Just as I am about to open the door, someone behind me laughs. Almost getting whiplash, I spin around and see Kisame.

"You forget something Kit?"

"Shut up! It's not like you haven't done it before!"

"We guys only have one thing that we are supposed to hide, so it is different for us. You have multiple things to hide. Also, you are the only girl here so I would be careful."

"What about Konan?"

"Konan doesn't count 'cause –cough- cough- Leader-sama _proclaimed_ her his..."

"…really? When the heck did this happen?"

"Like before he started the Akatsuki…it's in the vibes"

"Vibes?"

"…ya…how whenever we look at her….Leader-sama glares at us"

"Oh….HEY LEADER-SAMA!"

-POOF-

"WHAT!"

"Can you glare at the guys whenever they look at me? Kind of like what you do for Konan?"

"What do I do for Konan?"

"Don't you know leader-sama?"

"…no…should I?"

"Ya…you only glare at them whenever they look at Konan!"

"Who looks at Konan?"

"Are you stupid or something? The guys in this organization!"

"..Oh…wait! Who told you that I do that!"

"The person standing right next to me!"

"…..Kit…are you becoming delusional?"

"I AM NOT DELUSIONAL! Wait a second! Why am I delusional?"

"There is no one standing next to you…."

"YES THERE IS! See! Kisame is right…here….where did he go?"

I run to the corner of the hall and quickly turn to see down that corridor. And what do you know I see a glimpse of an Akatsuki cloak going around the corner.

"GET BACK HERE KISAME! Why are you running away? You need to tell Pein-sama that you told me that he glares at every single guy who looks at Konan!"

_Why the heck is he running away? It's not like Pein is gonna kill him for telling me that!_

"Kisame! He isn't going to kill you for saying that!"

There is a faint reply of-"How can you be so sure?"

I stop suddenly to think….

_Whoa…I really can't be sure…_

Abruptly I feel a breeze and dust hitting my face.

_Crap! There goes Pein!_

"Hey Kit, I forgot to ask, but before I go kill Kisame-ehem **(AU did I spell that right?)**- why are you in a towel?"

* * *

**-Later that day (Kit is now dressed)- **

"Come on Kisame! Stop glaring at me! I didn't know that Pein would give you kitchen duty! It's not all that bad actually, I mean you get to sneak sna-!"

I looked down at the glob of mashed potatoes that was smack dab right in the middle of my chest. Then I looked back up to Kisame as his features morphed back into a familiar sharky smile.

_Oh, it is on now!_

Picking up the bowl of baked carrots I mirrored his grin with one of my own.

* * *

There you have it! The next chapter! Sorry it took so long…I totally did not meet my goal of the end of October. This time I am not going to set a time limit, so I do not know when I will update again, but hopefully it will be sometime this year…before school ends….I guess I am setting a goal….whoops…

Any way…if anybody has any advice or anything, I would love to hear it! If there are any ideas about later chapters, I would like to hear those too!

REVIEW! I will give you a metaphorical cookie….

**NOTE** to those who read my story but didn't review, please consider reviewing. My thing is open to both account members and anonymous readers. So everyone can review…and it is not that hard, you click the review button, you say you like it-_hint-hint-_ and would like me to update-_hint-hint_-and press the submit button.


	3. Awkward food fight?

Crap! I totally forgot to credit my friend on the last chapter! Well I am going to do it now…I, Nezumi, credit my friend WazUpLollipop for the last part of the story about kitchen duty. I thought it was pretty funny… but hey! I am not the one reviewing so you should tell me if it was! =)

Anyway…I just realized I don't think I have really thanked everybody who has review. So thank you! I really appreciate the feedback! It makes me think I am writing a pretty good story…even though the chapters are really short and I never update! Thanks for staying with me! I stink at thinking up ideas for the story…I get side tracked so easily! So I will say bye for now!

"Blah"-talking

Blah- narration part

Disclaimer- I do not own the Akatsuki, but I do own the OCS…Now on with the story!

* * *

"Hey Kisame, Kit! I have to ask….you…something…what the heck are you two doing?"

Konan looked upon the scene with confusion. What is a person supposed to think when they gaze upon _that_ scene?

The scene should probably be explained in detail. Kisame was grabbing on to the top of Kit's shirt, trying to drop melted ice cream down her shirt. Meanwhile, Kit had a hold of Kisame's pants and was trying to drop ice cubes down his pants. There were also other food particles all over the kitchen. Mashed potatoes smeared across the wall (with more on Kit's shirt), cooked carrots on the floor (and it kind of looked like Kisame had some in his hair too), smashed eggs all over the place, and other assorted foods.

Kit and Kisame looked at each other, and quickly jumped apart. Both of them were scrambling for an excuse.

"Ummmm, Kisame and I were…We were going to clean this up!"

"Kit and I were, ummm…We were playing dodge ball!"

This had been exclaimed simultaneously. Both of them looked at each other nervously, until Kit had an outburst.

"….What the heck Kisame? You freakin idiot! What kind of lame excuse is that?"

"Ummm…I don't know?"

Konan chose this time to but in.

"I hope you two weren't going to –ahem- _do _anything, now were you? The way you two were, umm, _situated_ kind of looked suspicious."

"No! It was nothing like that!"

Unfortunetly, as Kit said this, she was starting to blush more than she originally was. Her face was quite the shade of red now. Obviously, she didn't notice exactly what she was doing… she was too caught up in the food fight. It didn't look like Kisame was exactly innocent either. He was also blushing, but it wasn't as noticeable as Kit's was.

"Are you sure Kit? It certainly looked like there was some sort of foreplay being started."

"H-h-holy c-crap! I-I-I wouldn't do anything like that w-wi-with Kisame! Are you crazy?"

Konan thoughtfully made notice of Kit's blushing face as this was said. It also seemed as if neither one of them dared to look the other in the eye.

"And you think I would do _that _with Kit? You certainly are crazy about that!"

Even though both participants of the food fight were hurt by the other's words, neither one would show that it had indeed hurt them. Konan noticed these reactions with interest. She would have to talk to the others, there seemed to be some very interesting chemistry between the two.

"Well, no matter, I have to go back to the Hidden Rain Village. See you two later! Oh! And make sure to get this mess cleaned up!"

At this, she left. Although she didn't poof quite like Pein did. She just walked out the door.

"Didn't she have something to ask us, Kisame?"

"Ya, she did. I wonder why she left already."

"Oh well. If it is important, she will come and ask us later. Anyway, I am going to go and get myself cleaned up!"

"Wait a second! You need to help me clean up this mess! You helped create it!"

"Sorry bud! You are the one on kitchen duty!"

After that was said she left the room.

"Come on! Really? Karma must really hate me right now!"

* * *

Well? What did you think? I know this is really short but-

a) I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get something out, even if it was short.

b) I didn't feel like writing more.

So sorry! So I know that isn't what Karma really means but hey! I like to use it that way so whatever! If you don't like, ignore it! Anyway…was this a written a little better than last time? I think I am finally being able to get into the groove of my writing style! Yay!

The weather is kind of being stupid down where I live. Half of our snow is melted, and half of it is like ice! And this bridge that was always getting flooded was rebuilt so that it wouldn't get flooded. It was just rebuilt last summer. Guess what? The second or third day after snow starts to melt, it floods! How stupid is that?

You can completely ignore that if you want to! I just really felt like ranting!

So I would like it if people would review! It is as simple as telling me if you liked it or not! I don't really need anything else, although advice is nice!

Note! I am thinking about having one of the Akatsuki members pop in each chapter! If you specifically want someone to be in the next chapter, tell me in your review!

Review, review, review! Bye for now!


End file.
